


Warning! Shirt only looks cute on its owner.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel is sick of Ray stealing his clothes, so he tries on one of Ray's shirts as an act of revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning! Shirt only looks cute on its owner.

“Ray!” Joel cried out in frustration when he spied his boyfriend lazing around upon their sofa. That wasn’t the reason behind his irritation, however. No, Joel was glaring at the hoodie that swamped Ray’s figure. It was the exact hoodie the older man had been looking for over the past hour and had asked Ray about from various rooms in the house.

“What?” Ray answered nonchalantly, not even bothering to look up from the TV.

“I’ve been looking for that hoodie.” Joel growled, irritated with his boyfriend.

“Oh? It was this one you were looking for?” Ray asked.

“Yes, Ray. Now, could I have it please?” Joel asked as nicely as one could through gritted teeth.

“Joel, I’m wearing it right now. Find another hoodie.” Ray said casually. Joel groaned.

“But I want that one!” Joel insisted, almost resorting to whining like a child.

“Jeez, it’s just a hoodie Joel.” Ray laughed at him. He didn’t take off the hoodie.

“But it’s my hoodie. Why do you always steal my clothes?” Joel didn’t even try not to sound like a toddler.

 

 

“I steal them because they’re comfy.” Ray explained.

“I know, they’re mine.” Joel quipped and Ray laughed. Joel was still not amused. He huffed, folding his arms and glaring down at his uninterested boyfriend. “Maybe I should start borrowing your clothes.” Joel suggested childishly, trying to rile Ray up. The younger male barked out a laugh at that.

“Joel, please – don’t be silly.” Ray scolded playfully. Joel raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, so you can wear my clothes but I can’t wear yours?” Joel questioned. He really was starting to act and sound like a child now. Ray scoffed, wiping a tear from his eye as he laughed at the mere thought.

“I’d like to see you try.” Ray giggled. Joel saw it as a challenge.

“Huh. I guess I’m just going to have to wear one of your favourite shirts then.” Joel said.

“Go for it.” Ray said, not really expecting Joel to try it.

 

 

Boy, was he in for a pleasant surprise. Ray didn’t take much notice when Joel left the living room. He didn’t pay any attention to the sounds of Joel rifling through their drawers or making grunts of exertion as he did god knows what in the bedroom but he should have. After a few minutes, Joel returned. He’d quite obviously changed and he looked rather uncomfortable. Joel briskly walked in front of the TV, blocking the view.

“Hey!” Ray cried indignantly before he actually took in the sight of his boyfriend. Joel was glaring down at him, arms hanging limply by his sides. Joel had found Ray’s slowbro t-shirt and had put it on. It was tight around his chest and his arms and well, everywhere. Ray muffled his giggles behind his hand, looking up at Joel with a gleam in his eye.

“Comfy?” Ray teased.  Joel stood up straighter to appear superior but cringed when the material seemed to tighten around him. He didn’t want to stretch or ruin it.

“Definitely.” Joel said with a gruff voice. Ray smirked.

 

 

“Want to come and cuddle?” Ray asked, patting the space beside him invitingly. Joel stared at it longingly before trying to move. The shirt was far too tight and uncomfortable and before Joel could even try sit down, he gave up.

“In a minute… I just need to do something.”Joel lied awkwardly. Ray raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah? Take your time, I’ll be waiting.” Ray said smugly.

“Great.” Joel said as he started to leave. He was stopped when Ray called out to him once more.

“Hey Joel?” Ray called.

“Yes, Ray?” Joel replied as sweetly as possible.

“That shirt looks great on you.” Ray said with a wicked grin. Joel just stared blankly at him.

“Shut up, Ray.” Joel huffed as he walked away, trying to remember where he’d left his own shirt. Ray snickered, relaxing back against the couch. He pulled the sleeves of Joel’s hoodie over his hands. He had won, for now.


End file.
